limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamila Korthe
Pamila Korthe is a former Head Coach of the Coruscant Senators and the current head coach for the Thyferra Force. She was originally hired to be in the Senators organization in 269, when she was signed by Gark S'rily to be the coach for the Senator's development squad. She led the Force to back-to-back playoff appearances in Premier League Limmie, but failed to win a single playoff game either season. With the Senators in bankruptcy, and S'rily trying to lay low for a while while he sorted things out to get the Senators to return to the League, the Force were promoted to the Elite League for the 271 season. Pam led them to the playoffs in the Solo Conference, although they lost in the Conference Semifinals to the Bakura Miners. In 272, the Force, and Pam, were relegated back to the Premier League, where they failed to make the playoffs. However, with S'rily's retirement from coaching after the season, she became the new head coach on Coruscant. She led the Senators to the Galactic Cup Final in her inaugural season with the team, and to the Quarterfinals the next season. Rumors have circulated that multiple other teams were potential suitors for the coaching gig had the Senators not come calling first. Korthe's tenure in the Elite League wasn't the rosiest. Although she had taken her teams to the playoffs four out of her first five seasons, she has only gotten out of the Conference Semifinals once in that time span. Though the 276 campaign was easily the worst she had ever coached, things got worse in 277 as the Senator offense stalled unexpectedly. She was fired after a 0-6 start to the 277 season with a blowout home loss to the Bakura Miners in the Senatorial Showdown rivalry game. Thyferra coach Jed Ortmeyer keeps trying to drag Korthe out on dates, although she seems unwilling to oblige unless necessary. A romantic encounter during the 277 between the two provided a forum for the two to express how they felt about the other, although Korthe tried to deny that she loved Ortmeyer unconditionally the next day when prodded. During the 277 offseason, she revealed to Ortmeyer that she was pregnant by his hand. They wed during the offseason, but the child was stillborn. Pam was devastated by the loss, learning that she was now sterile. A talk with Jed gave her new drive to perform during the season, although the lost child still haunts her. They adopted a girl, Sasha, who is now 11 years of age. After a good start to the 278 season, the Force, under her control, fell apart once again the Futures League play. She was worried that she would be fired, but S'rily, seeing how big a legend Pam was to the Thyferran fans, decided to keep her on board for another season. After a disappointing season in 279, Pam figured that she would end up being fired by the organization. However, with the exit of S'rily from the Senators led to Briar Thorne being hired as GM. Thorne decided to invite Pam to be the defensive coordinator for the Senators due to the great defensive performance put on by the Force in 279, and the Zeltron took the job to get back into the Elite League. Her defense was one of the top scoring defenses in the League in the 281 season, and had a hot start to the 282 season before falling off Week 6. During the months leading up to the 282 season, Pam discovered that she was miraculously expecting a child despite her prior infertility. Her one and only chance to conceive had occurred, and she and Jed could finally look forward to having a child together. Awards Langann - Nominated 271 Langann - Nominated 273 Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Coaches Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Females